


The Demons In Our Stars

by angel_scoggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Being Walked In On, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Creampie, Depowered Lucifer, F/M, Goddesses, Hurt Lucifer, Lactation Kink, Lucifer Feels, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Lucifer finds himself without his powers and trying to find a way back to his son. But a chance meeting with a true goddess in heat distracts him from his pursuit. He sees a chance to both regain his powers and to make peace with a God, even if it is not his father. Lots of breast play, grace and wing kink. Milk drinking.  Featuring hurt and sassy and almost human Lucifer.





	The Demons In Our Stars

I always knew that there was something about me that was different. Every night I would go to sleep and dream of stars. But they weren’t above me in the sky, they were in the pit of my stomach, fluttering around inside of me like butterflies. I knew that every star was a dream that I could bring forth into the world if I wanted to. There was an entire universe living within. And all I had to do was close my eyes and wish it so.

When I was around six years old all that I wanted in the world was a little red Dachshund like the one I had seen in a commercial on TV. It had worn a cute red scarf around its neck and a pink color covered in gems. One day, I came home from school and there he was, waiting for me next to our mailbox. My parents never knew where he came from and nobody ever came to claim him, no matter how many posters they put up around the neighborhood. But, as I held my new best friend in my arms and let my fingers linger on his jewel encrusted collar, I knew.

When I was sixteen my mother died from cancer and a couple of years later my father remarried. My stepmother was a cruel and heartless woman with two selfish, mean spirited girls around my age. My life went from endless days of calm and joy to days spent hiding from my stepsisters, who invented all manner of ways to torment me. When I wasn’t doing all the chores of the house at my stepmother’s orders, of course.

On my eighteenth birthday, I expected for my father to spend the entire day with me. I expected a warm hug and at least one gift. But instead I was greeted by the sight of my father’s back as he retreated into his study for the day. I seldom got to see him anymore. His time was either spent trying to butter up his foul wife or having to chase around his stepdaughters and trying to keep up with their never ending demands.

As I laid in bed that night opening my diary to a blank page, prepared to cry over yet another entry. I found a rage welling inside of me. It took my breath away, but it made me feel alive, too. I imagined what it would be like if I was an heiress who inherited a vast fortune after my family had died in a terrible fire. I could see it in my mind’s eye. I could feel the heat of the flames as they licked over the curtains in the living room, working their way up the stairs to the bedrooms and the sleeping figures asleep in their beds. And I saw myself waking up in a thick, cozy blanket the next morning, my eyes opening and seeing the ruin of the family home. A wicked smile upon my face.

I wrote it all down in my diary, down to the very last detail.

The next morning I awakened to find that I was indeed wrapped up in a warm blanket and the house and everyone inside of it was dead. And, unbeknownst to me, my father had taken out a very sizable life insurance policy on himself. I was the sole beneficiary.

****************************************************************************************************

I had spent my life as everything from an award winning actress to a nurse in a mental hospital. I had lived lives filled with riches and fame but also lives of nothingness and sorrow. After a while, the having or the not having had lost all of its original meaning to me. I had spent my life having to reinvent myself after so many years, to hide the fact that I never aged. I had passed myself off as my own daughter, my own granddaughter. I’d buried friends and a few lovers. Never letting anyone get too close for fear they would uncover my secrets.

Everything changed for me on the day of my two hundredth birthday. That was the first time I ever felt the white hot pains in my abdomen, the feeling that my body was about to burst at the seems. My breasts, usually on the small side, had swelled and started to ooze a white substance that felt warm as it rolled down my skin. I was aroused constantly, running off into restrooms and in back alleys to stroke myself to completion. But touching myself only proved to make it worse. I didn’t know what was wrong with me or how to fix it. I had known for quite some time that I wasn’t human. And now the other side of me, the alien and frightening part, had quickly taken over my life.

On the third week of my mysterious ailments, the monsters began to come for me. Just a few demons at first, easily wished away by closing my eyes and imagining them as dust. But over time other creatures came, things so terrible and powerful that I found myself running to the furthest corners of the earth. If I slept, they would come for me in dreams. If I killed one, another swiftly replaced it. And on and on until I found myself with few places left to hide.

I clutched my jacket tighter about my sore breasts, nearly tripping over a box of garbage as I made my way further down the alley I had run into to escape my latest pursuer. Another werewolf, by the feel and smell of him. And a nasty, mangy one at that.

A scuffle and the sound of a body hitting the pavement drew my attention to the end of the alley. A tall, blond haired man in a dirty coat was standing over the body of a bald headed man. There was a gaping hole in the dead man’s chest. My eyes drifted up to see the blond man clutching his bloody fist and staring at it in deep contemplation.

I must have made a gasp or some other sound, for his eyes suddenly turned upward and pierced my own. My heart froze, every instinct telling me that I was better off taking my chances with the werewolf behind me than the being before me. I could feel the musk coming off of him in waved, not an actual smell, but a feeling I could take in about things that were magical. He smelled like something sweet that partially hid a darker, more nasty smell. It was like the scent of a demon, but older and far more powerful. But what could be more a part of hell than a demon? I didn’t know. I also didn’t want to find out.

I turned to run.

The man was standing right in front of me.

He gripped me by the shoulders, pulled me closer to his overpowering scent. I became dimly aware of his bloody hand smearing gore all over my white jacket. His body felt cool against mine, the brush of his chest against my nipples making me yelp in both pain and pleasure.

“Where are you running off to, kitten,” he whispers in my ear. I was certain he had already decided to kill me and was just having fun, like a cat batting around a mouse.

“I can kill you just by wishing it. Don’t screw with me,” I growled, trying to escape from the firm grip he had on me.

“You know, I think you could. I almost thought you were pop for a minute. But you feel so different from him. So much… softer.” He leaned down, our lips almost brushing. I turned away from him, suddenly catching sight of the mangy werewolf sneaking up behind us, claws outstretched and teeth bared.

The stranger flung my me away from him and turned to face the werewolf in one graceful, fluid motion, the bloody hand reaching out and sinking into the werewolf’s chest. “Easy there, cowboy, the lady’s already spoken for. I’m afraid you’ll have to sit this one out.”

As the werewolf fell at his feet, the man turned to grin at the woman behind him. But she was gone.

********************************************************************************************************

I laid in bed that night thinking of the man who had both threatened me and saved me from the advances of the wolf. Something about him stirred something deep inside of me that I had never felt before. I wanted to both cry and scream with joy upon feeling it rush through me. It was like being lost in the dark for eons and then someone turns on the light. I ran my hands over my flesh beneath the covers, unable to stop myself from imagining him on top of me. His mouth pressed against mine as he thrusted us both to completion.

“Got quite an imagination there, kitten.”

I sat up in a flash, hand reaching out to turn on the bedside lamp. The blond man from the ally was standing just a few feet away in front of the balcony doors. I knew they were locked. Just as I knew that wasn’t how he had gained entrance.

“Go away! I don’t want you here.”

He laughed, a deep, sexy sort of sound. He gestured around him. “And yet here I am. At your service, my lady.”

He bowed.

“I don’t want anything from the likes of you.” I gathered my strength about myself, trying to conjure the power it would take to expel one such as he, but I found that all my energy was being used up not dropping to my knees to taste his cock.

“Is that what you were thinking when you were making yourself come?”

He came closer to the bed, the light casting harsh shadows upon his handsome face, making him appear to be very much part angel and part demon. “You know, pop told me all about the change. Happens to all of them. That’s why they run off and make their own little worlds. You must be a young one. You don’t understand yet. But you will.”

My hands cupped by breasts beneath the covers, the white fluid quickly gushing past my fingers and soaking the fabric covering me. “How do I make it stop?” I stared up at him, my eyes pleading. “If you know what I am, you must know how to fix me.”

He sat down upon the bed beside me, a hand reaching out to tuck a stray lock of dark hair behind my ear. I was sure he could feel me shudder beneath his touch. He smiled, a secretive, mischievous little smile that made my pussy even wetter than it already was.

“You have something I need. I have something you need. This is a win win situation, kitten.”

I reached up and touched his face, trailing my fingers along his scruff. I could tell he was fighting the urge to pull away from me. He closed his eyes, letting me explore his face and jaw. I stroked his hair, loving the way it felt beneath my fingertips. He groaned softly when I used my nails to gently dig into into his scalp. So he liked his hair pulled. I filed that away for later.

As I explored him, I became aware of a light emanating from his throat. I had thought I had only imagined it before, or that it had been some sort of trick of the light. But up close, in the darkened room, I could see that there was a ghostly blue light furling and unfurling itself inside his throat. I didn’t need for him to tell me that the light inside of him was dying. I could feel its torment calling out for me to rescue it. He was sick, almost human even. And the realization made me pull back from him, alarmed.

His eyes gazed at me in the darkness, filled with hurt and horror at the idea that I might be rejecting him when salvation had been so close. But I only held him tighter, letting the blanket fall off my body as I gathered him to my chest. I felt the wetness of his tears upon my skin, mingling with the white fluid beneath his face. I wondered how long he had held those tears inside of him. How much he had wanted to be held and comforted. To be treated as someone worthy of love.

I drifted off for a little while, lost somewhere in the land between waking and dreaming, when I became aware of a gentle tugging at my breast. A slight twinge of pain, followed by a rush of pleasure and a feeling of intense relief. I moaned and arched my back a little, surprised when a weight came down on top of me. Cool skin pressed against my own. And I felt a long, dripping cock pressed against my belly.

I opened my eyes. The stranger was suckling at my breasts, his other hand reaching over to lightly pinch my other engorged nipple. A stream of fluid came out, which he licked up with a forked tongue. His eyes were glowing red orbs now, I could feel that his power had grown considerably since he had been drinking my essence. Even surpassing the power his father had originally given him. For a moment, I wondered if something like this had been among his first memories, laying in his creator’s arms and hungrily drinking from the infinite.

My hands roamed over his powerful back, taking in the feel and scent of him. The dark, sinister smell from the alley was gone, replaced with a sweet aroma not unlike that of a garden in full bloom. Through my half closed eyes, I could make out the six astral pairs of huge pinkish red wings coming off his back. He flapped them gently as he bucked against me, his cock rubbing in between the mess of slick between my legs.

“Mother, may I,” he asked with a grin.

I let out a snort.

“Does that ever work on the ladies?”

He silenced me with a deep, passionate kiss, letting his cock plunge into my quivering depths. My cry was swallowed by his open mouth. He paused for a moment, letting me get use to the feel and size of him. The he began to move, slow, steady thrusts at first before losing all control of himself and hammering me into the bed. I wrenched my lips from his and threw back my head, screaming into the darkness.

I reached a frenzied peak as he crushed my cervix with his cock, my legs wrapping tightly around his waist, urging him to go deeper and harder. The orgasm had created a hunger inside of me the likes of which I had ever known. I wanted to devour the angelic creature on top of me. Wanted to open up his mortal form and drink in the energy that coiled inside him. To become one. I recoiled from the thought in horror. Yet I knew that it was as much a part of my nature as my ability to make wishes come true. Gods ate Gods. It was just the way of things.

I held his head against me to encourage him to drink again and was rewarded with the rush of relief as his belly quickly filled with my power. His thrusts slowed down as he languidly fucked and suckled me. His red eyes never left my own. I loved how he trembled in my arms, both a conqueror and at the same time a more weak, vulnerable creature than myself. Beautiful but breakable, like a glass rose in the palm of my hands, to be cherished or broken as I saw fit.

I chose to cherish him.

My nails dug into his skin as I felt more waves of ecstasy rush over me. The angel quickened his pace, his wings beating harder above us. I moved my hands to his wings, grasping that tender spot where wing met flesh. I rubbed little circles with my fingers, instantly rewarded when my lover closed his eyes and let of a deep groan.

“That’s it. Come for me. Let yourself go,” I said to him, rubbing on the spot I knew somehow would drive him over the edge. I didn’t question how I knew. It occurred to me that I knew everything about how he had been made. And even that I knew how to make more like him.

“You’ll stay,” he said, staring down at me. The red in his eyes burned brighter than ever, two twin flames filling up my vision until they were all that remained.

“I’ll stay. I promise.”

He laid his head upon my chest, his body bucking wildly as he gave himself over to the powerful orgasm that had been begging for release since he had first seen me in the alley. His cool spurts filled me up, but I also felt rather than saw the blue light trickle down from his throat and make its way down to between my legs. I cried out, arching my back against him as I felt his essence fucking me, slowly filling up my freshly fucked pussy and stretching my womb. The angel instinctively held me down, pressing his neck firmly across my own as his energy snaked its way down both of my Fallopian tubes, seeking out the fertile eggs inside of me.

The room was suddenly enveloped in a bright, blinding light. I tried to close my eyes, but there was nothing I could do to escape from its intensity. I was staring into the sun. Then I was flying into it. Burning up inside its depths. I was ashes. Everything I had ever known and love no longer existed. There was only this pristine, all consuming light. And I wanted to lay inside of it forever.

I awakened some time later to find the angel still on top of me. But this time we were not alone. I could feel them inside of me. They were not flesh and blood. They were endless souls waiting to be born. Worlds and stars and universes. The weight of them was crushing to me. They were crying out inside of me to be born. To live, to experience joy, sorrow, to grow old and die. And I wanted so much to give it to them. To give them everything.

I felt a familiar tugging at my breasts and I pulled the angel close. I knew his name by now. He had told me everything about himself when we had laid together in the light.

“They will be perfect,” he tells me, reaching up to nuzzle my neck. “I can feel them inside of you. So pure. I feel so proud.”


End file.
